


Jedha Rain

by roselightsaber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, all the cute in the rain!, love in the rain!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roselightsaber/pseuds/roselightsaber
Summary: Ficlet because Baze likes the rain.





	

Chirrut was beginning to understand, he thought. There was something peaceful about the rain, though he didn’t have the affinity for it that Baze did, and seeing the other so purely happy was its own reward. It was so rare in those days to see – rather, to feel – so sincere a smile on his face, for it to crinkle the corners of his eyes and radiate warmth all through his body. Chirrut didn’t ask why, though, preferring to let Baze walk him through that rare, perfect bliss with him, where explanations could come later if ever. It was a lesson he’d already learned even before that first rain they’d shared as children, when he could still watch him with eyes filled with wonder. Baze had smiled at him – no more than ten years old, smiling ear to ear when Chirrut didn’t know he knew how to smile at all – and made him promise to stay his friend at least until the next rain. And there were the obvious things: rains on Jedha were exceptionally rare, so there was an inherent magic to them. There was the promise of life, the hope that maybe something, somewhere on the dried up old moon would be nourished by the downpour. The moisture in the air made everything feel more alive, and Chirrut was no exception. 

They had only seen three or four proper downpours together since that first one, years crawling by between each one. This one sounded spectacular, but it was lost on neither of them that it was different now: they were adults, full-fledged Guardians, and, though he promised Baze almost daily that it didn’t change things, the fact was that Chirrut couldn’t see this one with him. He’d never see it again. They stood outside together anyway, under the sheltered colonnade, Baze with an arm draped over Chirrut’s shoulders. If they’d been alone it wouldn’t be so remarkable a display of affection, but the rain had drawn a crowd, Guardians and pilgrims and townsfolk alike all huddled outside to thank the Force for the blessing of rain. Many crowded under the sheltering walls of the temple, but just as many ran through the pouring rain, faces, hands upturned to the water. Chirrut could feel the joy coursing through them, rushing over him and, even more, over Baze, who seemed to soak it up as desperately as the dry Jedha ground drew in the rain.

Chirrut pulled away after a while to take a seat, leaning against one heavy stone column, admiring the still-unfamiliar sensations, the scent of water soaking into soil, the cool, moist touch of the stone against his arm where his sleeve was rolled up, quickly followed by his cheek as he leaned over further to explore the feeling. This earned him a chuckle from Baze – _Baze Malbus_ , laughing sweetly in full view of half of NiJedha – who took a seat behind him and pulled him to his chest as if they were the only two beings in the universe. His voice comes softly, warmly over Chirrut’s shoulder, murmured intimately close to his ear.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“You would have to tell me.”

“Not just how it looks, you old fool.” There was nothing but affection in his tone, more of it than Chirrut was expecting. “There’s the sound of it. The rain, and the sounds of Jedha being happy. The voices of our neighbors not complaining about each other for a little while.”

“It smells good, too,” Chirrut offered, feeling oddly shy with his usually reserved partner curled close against him, whispering softly, letting his guard down. “Our little world coming alive.”

“When I was a child,” He whispered, laughing a little as Chirrut’s fingers walk over his hand carefully, threading between knuckles, tracing ticklish lines across his palm. “A rain like this was salvation.”

Chirrut tightened his hold on Baze’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Is that why you like it so much?”

“I suppose.” He smiled down at him though Chirrut couldn’t see. He could feel it, and Chirrut felt his heart flutter at the very thought of the other looking at him with such unabashed fondness where anyone – everyone they encountered daily, really – could see. Baze showered him in attention given half the chance, privately; it wasn’t as if he was starving for affection. But this was something else for his distinctly undemonstrative partner, a public acknowledgement of what they all knew. “But it’s something we’ve shared for a long time too, isn’t it?”

Chirrut smiled back at him, a hand lifting to his partner’s face. “This weather makes you soft,” He teased gently, thumbing at the corner of Baze’s smile. “Or it just makes it more obvious, maybe.”

“Maybe so,” He conceded with a laugh.

“You’re not going to argue with me? It should rain more often.”

Rather than answer, Baze tilted his head and coaxed the other into a kiss. “Share the next one with me too.”


End file.
